deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CDEagle147A/wikis and how they could be better
Wikis and how to make them more better. voting:keep or bin. on each page you could have a button called "make new entry" then a text box (to write new paragraph) you post the paragraph , then in the section where that new paragraph is displayed, beneath, you have an ongoing vote function , a user would read the info then decide wether it is good or rubbish and click keep or delete and every user who views a page can add a keep or remove vote until you have a clear majority of atleast 50 votes for yes or no. maybe either side of the vote should be double that of the other before a paragraph is removed or kept - for how long though , i dont know yet. so you need 50 votes cast in total atleast before a bot or admin decides to keep or remove someones atempt to inform viewers. so u would have a page with a lot more entrys made by individuls, but a way for the masses to delete the really false/untruthful or badly constructed statements or abusers with alterior motives like vandels or kids up for a laugh or political minded activists who just use it as a soap box. heres a visual example: page entry title - 'Energy Drink' button - new paragraph / new image text box: |________________| / image place holder: |___| button: submit - submit entry for user probational vote. (page updates) |_newly saved paragraph text box text__| / |__new image box.jpg.png__| keep statement?: yes or no. / keep image? yes or no. statement vote so far: 30 keeps. 79 deletes. / image vote so far: 52 keeps. 1 delete. (statement vote is ongoing until one side has 50+ votes more than the other). (image vote has reached the threshold of 50 votes more for keep than delete, vote carried, image stays. unless veteoed by an admin.) |_comment text box___| button: [ 'add comment' ]. _____________________________________________________________________________ end of example. instead of 50 or more votes than the other decision it could be 66.6% percent of the total votes cast needed to decide wether a statement or image stays. individual ip addresses could be used to count votes, maybe. one address equals one vote. i'm sure there are hacks to fake your IP address though by now. i'm not that technical, but anyone can work out logical solutions and problems. my logic is probly not as good as others out there. - please add your own ideas below. - and remember to cast your vote, registered user. there are fabulous prizes to be won!!! ( LEGAL DISCLAIMER: the prizes are not tangible, physical or have any monetary value. e.g: the prize you may receive may be analogous or similar to: love, wisdom, freedom, relief, confusion, intrigue, humour, whimsy or enlightenment. ) signed by The Duke of Deagleness, CDEagle147A "jesus cripes theres a thousand pigs!!" 23:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC). Category:Blog posts